


Chaotic

by appletyongf



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Demons, M/M, Superpowers, Wonho is a soloist in this universe, also prepare for tears because at least one of them will probably die, not everyone will get lines cause theres just so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletyongf/pseuds/appletyongf
Summary: Somehow, somewhere, creatures called the Chaotic have been summoned. It seems that all hope is lost, except that at the same time the Chaotic were summoned, many idols were suddenly in possession of mystical powers. They have no other choice but to use them to drive the beasts back and rid the world of them once and for all.





	1. Prologue

_The man woke to a light glowing in the middle of his room. It threw the whole room into black and white shadows and light, giving the eerie sense of being in a silent film. Still half-asleep, the man stood up and approached the light slowly. As he got closer and squinted in the brightness of the glow, he saw that it was a black mass of crystal. It dimmed as he approached, allowing him to see more of it._

What the hell is this doing in here? _the man thought to himself._

_Suddenly a voice spoke up._

_“Hello there, _____. I was wondering when I’d reach you.”_

_The man nearly jumped out of his skin, the voice deafening in the silence of his room._

_“Who are you?” the man asked._

_“That’s not important. What’s important is who_ you _are.”_

_Now it seemed that the voice was speaking more directly to the man. It was to begin with, but the voice rang in his head, as if he was wearing headphones._

_“Your aura is rich, my friend. You have so much anger and jealousy inside of you. I can fix you, broken one.”_

_“I-no, I don’t,” the man denied._

_“Then why am I here? I’m drawn to those with complex emotions such as yours. I’ve never been led astray.”_

_The man was quiet. He didn’t want to admit it, but the voice was right. He was jealous of his other members because they were older, and always taken seriously. He was the maknae, so anything he did was seen as trying to be like the hyungs._

_“You wish I was wrong, don’t you?” the voice continued. “I can see into your mind.”_

_“Then maybe you should stop looking,” the man muttered._

_“____, I only want the best for you. I know you want to be taken seriously. If you let me fix you, you’ll never be underestimated again.”_

_The man realized the glow of the crystal was growing stronger, and he couldn’t help but gaze at it. He wanted to be fixed. He wasn’t sure if he could trust the voice, though._

_“____. I will fix you. As long as you let me in.”_

_The man’s body seemed to move on its own as the voice said those words. He moved towards the crystal and placed his hands on it. Steam was rising from it, but it was cold to touch. His own voice spoke, but he wasn’t aware of speaking until the words were falling from his lips._

**_“Fix me.”_ **


	2. Open Mind, Full Power

Wonho had no idea what was going on. 

One minute he was performing his new song on Music Bank, the next few seconds erupted into chaos and flashes of lights. He fell to the ground, curling into a ball and shielding himself from any falling debris. When it fell silent around him, he dared to open his eyes and sit up, taking in the scene around him. 

All the recording equipment was destroyed, lights were flickering and sparks were spilling out of one lamp, and the whole room was filled with thick clouds of dust. A few hearty coughs forced themselves out of Wonho’s lungs, and he covered his nose and mouth with his shirt (as best as he could, with how tightly-fitting it was; his show outfits weren’t always the most comfortable). 

Only now did Wonho register the heat that seemed to be flowing through his muscles. It was a feeling all too familiar to him, as he associated it with the burn of his muscles during his workouts. The only strange part about it was that he was sitting completely still. 

As he stood up, he felt the floor beneath him was cracked, as if he had landed from a great height on the stage. The cracks seemed to spread down the stage, through the studio floor, and up the walls. The cause of the cracks dawned on him.

_Did I cause this when I jumped during the choreography?_

As soon as the thought entered his mind, he dismissed it almost immediately. There was no way it could have been him. He knew he was strong, but not even close to this strong. This was something only superheroes could do. 

At that moment, Wonho heard a distant ringtone going off, and right away he recognized it as his own. He was shocked to find that his phone survived all of this. Frantically, he scrambled his way through the debris and mess to find his phone. When he found it, he saw that his old co-member Hyunwoo was calling. 

“Hyunwoo-hyung?” he answered.

_“Hoseok, thank God you’re okay!”_ Hyunwoo’s voice clipped his mic, his voice clearly raised out of panic. _“We were watching your performance when suddenly the floor under you cracked, and the broadcast got cut off!”_

“I-I’m okay, yes, what did you say about the floor?” Wonho asked. 

_“When you landed from your jump, the floor cracked and it was really loud. What happened over there?!”_

“I’m...not too sure, myself, hyung. Hold on, I’ll send you a picture of what it looks like here.”

Wonho put the phone on speaker as he snapped a photo of the damage and sent it to Hyunwoo. The latter’s voice clipped again as he reacted to the scene. 

_“You did all that?! What’s going on-”_

Hyunwoo was cut off by the sound of chaos coming from his end. Wonho heard Minhyuk and Hyungwon shouting, and what seemed like a wolf running through the house and barking. There was a thud from the mic, presumably Hyunwoo dropping his phone, and the call disconnected. Fresh panic coursed through Wonho. 

_First I cause a whole building to nearly collapse, now there’s a wolf in their dorms attacking them...what the hell is going on today?_

He figured he would wait until he knew the Monstas were safe to figure out what had happened with himself, and he ran out of the studio to find a taxi.


	3. BEASTMODE

The Monstas were enjoying Wonho’s performance on Music Bank. Jooheon was proud of his old co-member, since he had experimented with rapping for his new song, and it turned out really well. It seemed like the audience was loving it, too. The Wenees’ fanchants rang loud and clear, even through the broadcast. 

“Ah, this one is probably my favorite out of what he’s put out,” Kihyun remarked. 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise on the broadcast, and the camera got jostled around. Flashes of lights were all the camera picked up, and the broadcast cut off abruptly. 

“What the hell was that?” Minhyuk asked. “Did something happen at the studio?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna call him, make sure he’s okay,” Hyunwoo said, grabbing his phone and calling him. He put it on speaker so the others could hear him. It took him a second to answer, but eventually Wonho picked up. 

_ “Hyung?”  _ Wonho answered. He sounded shaken. 

“Hoseok, thank God you’re okay!” Hyunwoo exclaimed. “We were watching your performance when suddenly the floor under you cracked, and the broadcast got cut off!”

_ “I-I’m okay, yes, what did you say about the floor?” _ Wonho asked. 

_ “ _ When you landed from your jump, the floor cracked and it was really loud. What happened over there?!” 

_ “I’m...not too sure, myself, hyung. Hold on, I’ll send you a picture of what it looks like here.” _

__ The Monstas waited with baited breath for the picture. When they saw it, they all gasped in shock. 

While they were talking, Changkyun was silent. Hyungwon was next to him, and he felt the youngest grab his arm. Hyungwon looked back at him, and jumped when he saw what had become of him. He was transforming into a wolf right before his eyes. He shrieked, and shook what was now Changkyun’s paw off of him. The rest of the Monstas backed away as Changkyun  _ (was that even Changkyun anymore?) _ finished his transformation and started going haywire. He ran around the dorm barking and growling, and the others tried their best to grab him and stop him from breaking everything. Eventually, Hyunwoo jumped on top of him and managed to pin him down. He only had one arm holding the wolf-boy.

“Hyung, how are you doing that?” Minhyuk asked. 

Hyunwoo looked as surprised as the rest of them. “I-I don’t know...it just feels easy….” 

Before they had a chance to question it further, lightning shot out of Kihyun, singeing Jooheon, who was next to him. Minhyuk screamed and hid behind Hyungwon, but not before he pulled Jooheon closer to him.    
“What the hell, hyung?!” Jooheon shouted.    
“Hey, I don’t know what’s going on! Don’t blame me for that!” Kihyun yelled back as more lightning crackled out of him. It hit the overhead light, and they were all thrown into darkness. 

“Kihyun, you should go into your room so you don’t hurt us, since you clearly can’t control it,” Hyunwoo ordered. Kihyun promptly made his way to his room, and they heard the sound of the door being shut. 

“Alright, let’s all figure out what’s going on here,” Hyunwoo began calmly. “Currently I have Changkyun, who is now a wolf, pinned down underneath me. Kihyun apparently can make lightning come out of him now. Wonho jumped so hard that the studio broke.” 

They all sat in silence, save for Changkyun’s whimpering, then Hyunwoo sighed, “Even when I spell it out it doesn’t help me at all.”

Jooheon suddenly swerved out of the way of something, only to find that it was a bee that had gotten in. It seemed to like Jooheon with how persistent it was. Minhyuk giggled as Jooheon battled with it, eventually letting it win and sit on his shoulder. The bee didn’t sting him at all, to their surprise. 

“Don’t tell me this is my power,” Jooheon grumbled. “What am I, a beekeeper?”

“Apparently to this little guy, you are,” Hyungwon said. 

“You have to name it,” Hyunwoo remarked. “What are you going to name it?” 

Jooheon thought for a moment, then answered, “Heony!” 

They all groaned at the terrible pun. They didn’t have long to laugh though, as suddenly Minhyuk clutched his head, and a high frequency began to come out of him. Everyone else covered their ears and grimaced. Eventually, it died down, and Minhyuk struggled to catch his breath. 

__ “Okay, that was probably worse for the younger people here,” Hyunwoo pointed out. He gave Changkyun what he hoped was a reassuring scratch behind his ear. It seemed to help, as his tail started to wag. “So, now we know Jooheon controls bees or something, Minhyuk can make a high frequency, but I still don’t know what my or Hyungwon’s powers are, if we even have any.” 

“Hyung, yours is obviously super strength,” Jooheon pointed out. Heony had now crawled onto his forehead. “Don’t you remember how easily you pinned down Changkyun?” 

“Oh...right…” Hyunwoo said to himself. “I guess that is my power. Well then I wonder what Hyungwon’s is?” 

Hyungwon was surprised to find himself disappointed that his hadn’t manifested yet. Ten minutes ago he was a normal guy, just watching his friend’s performance, and now here he was wishing he knew what his power was. 

At that moment, there was pounding on the door, and it made all of them jump. Changkyun started barking, and Hyunwoo made sure to hold him down so he wouldn’t attack whoever was at the door. Minhyuk went over to the door and slowly opened it, but nearly toppled over when it flung open on its own. Wonho came barging in and slammed the door behind him, still in his stage outfit. 

“Lock all the doors and windows! Don’t let any of them get in!” Wonho yelled. 

“Let what get in?” Jooheon asked. 

“Those creatures! They followed me all the way here!” Wonho shouted, already locking the doors and windows. Before he could close one of the windows, a black blur jumped onto him and knocked him over. 

_ Everything’s going too fast! I can’t do this!  _ Hyungwon thought, starting to panic. 

At that moment, everything seemed to slow down. Without stopping to think about why, Hyungwon ran over and tore the creature off of him. The creature flew back in slow motion, but Hyungwon was moving at regular speed. He grabbed Wonho by the shoulders and dragged him away from the window. As he was dragging Wonho, time resumed its normal pace, and the creature flew out of the window. Hyungwon ran over and slammed the window shut, locking it. The other Monstas ran around the dorm locking all the doors and windows, and came back into the living room once they were done. 

They all came back to find Changkyun returned to normal, and Hyunwoo helping him stand. His clothes were ripped, but he seemed okay otherwise. He was leaning on Hyunwoo for support. 

“Changkyun! Are you okay?” Jooheon asked, going over to him. 

“I-I’m fine...I don’t know what happened to me…” Changkyun groaned. 

Hyunwoo briefly explained what had happened, and the youngest’s eyes went wide with shock. 

“We...we all have  _ powers?”  _ he said in disbelief. 

Kihyun screamed from his room, followed by thuds and things being knocked over. The Monstas and Wonho all ran to see what was happening. Hyunwoo flung the door open and saw Kihyun struggling with one of the creatures, lightning flying out here and there. Eventually Kihyun wrapped himself around the creature and let off a huge burst of electricity. The creature was burned to a crisp, and promptly disappeared. Kihyun was a crumpled mess on the floor, but he was still breathing. Wonho ran over and helped him up, but let go as another crackle of lightning hit him. 

“Sorry, man. I still haven’t controlled this power yet. What with just getting it and all that,” Kihyun explained. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t get too close to him,” Hyunwoo said. “It’s pretty  _ shocking  _ what he can do.” 

They all collectively groaned.


	4. One Dream

Yeonjun woke from his nap with a splitting headache, grimacing as he sat up. It felt like someone was drilling into the top of his head. He laid back down, feeling unable to move from the pain. Instead, he mustered up as much strength as he could and yelled, "Soobin!" 

It hurt his head to do so, and he didn't even yell that loud. He was worried the younger man wouldn't hear him. But after a minute or so, Soobin came into the room, looking concerned. 

"You didn't have to yell so loud, hyung. I'm just in the-" 

He cut himself off as he saw the top of Yeonjun's head. 

"Why do you have the horns from our music videos on your head?" Soobin asked. 

Fear flooded through Yeonjun. He reached up and, yes, there were two dull nubs coming out of his head. They were sensitive to touch, and he jolted as soon as he touched them. He looked up at Soobin, finally noticing the other's ears. They were long and pointed, like in their music videos. 

"Your ears!" Yeonjun exclaimed, pointing at said body part. Soobin reached up and felt them, his eyes going wide. 

"You don't think-" 

"There's no way…" Yeonjun trailed off as he processed everything that was happening. 

"I have to check on the others!" Soobin said, making his way out of the room. 

"Wait, Soobin!" When Soobin stopped at the doorway and turned to Yeonjun, the latter said, "Can you get me some painkillers first? I wanna check with you, but these things are giving me a migraine."

"Of course, I'll be right back," Soobin replied. 

While he waited for Soobin to return, Yeonjun's mind raced. 

_ I didn't think I yelled that loud. He was just in the next room over. Did his ears make it seem louder than it actually was? God, my head hurts.  _

__ Soobin returned with painkillers and a cup of water. Yeonjun thanked him, and as soon as he took them, he stood up and went to go check on the younger boys. His head was still pounding, but his concern for his brothers was greater than the pain, and he knew it would wear off eventually. 

As soon as Soobin and Yeonjun entered the hall, they heard groaning coming from Beomgyu's room. They opened the door and saw him in the fetal position on the floor, clutching his shoulder. 

"Beomgyu?" Soobin asked. 

The bear cub looked up at the older boys, pain contorting his face. 

"What's happening...to me…? It hurts so much! Make it stop!" Beomgyu cried out. 

There were spikes forcing their way through his shirt on his shoulder, and suddenly Yeonjun was grateful for his migraine. Soobin, always the good leader, quickly jumped into action and tore Beomgyu's hand away from his shoulder. 

_ "Don't touch them!"  _ the rabbit shouted. "Just let it happen! We don't know what could happen if you touch them!" 

Beomgyu continued crying out as the spikes kept up their pace. Soobin winced at the volume, but stayed with his brother nonetheless. Yeonjun noticed a few of them stopping, and he said, "It'll be over soon, Gyu, some of them are stopping!" 

The two stayed with the younger until the spikes stopped growing. His cries faded into heavy breathing as he caught his breath, finally relieved of the pain. He finally looked at the spikes, his eyes going wide in fear and realization. 

"These are…" he started, but he was rendered speechless. 

"The spikes from the music videos, yeah," Soobin finished for him. "It happened to us, too." 

Beomgyu looked up at the older boys, and he jumped about ten feet at the sight. 

_ "What's happening to us?!"  _ he shouted. Soobin covered his ears and winced at the volume. "Sorry, hyung," Beomgyu apologized. 

Yeonjun spoke up. "We need to check on the others." To Beomgyu, he asked, "Can you stand?" 

Soobin took his hand and pulled him up with ease. The younger didn't seem to be unable to walk. 

"I can, it's just the shoulder that's sore. Let's go help the others," he replied. 

As the three were about to enter Taehyun's room, the door opened, and the boy was standing there, looking panicked. And boy, was he  _ looking.  _

One of his eyes was pitch black, save for a thin white circle and a white star outline. The other eye was perfectly fine, but the black eye was unsettling to look at. 

"Guys, something's weird with my vision- _ WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!"  _ Taehyun screamed. Soobin winced again, his hands flying up to his long ears. 

"Taehyun, your eye looks like it does in the music videos. Does it hurt?" Yeonjun asked. 

"N-no? It doesn't hurt. Music videos? You can't be serious," Taehyun replied. He pulled out his phone and opened the front camera to check his eye. When he saw it, he dropped his phone and yelped. 

"What's happening to us?!" he asked. "Why are we becoming the characters from the videos?" 

"We're trying to figure out the same thing right now. Come on, let's go find Hyuka. He must have the wings if this is playing out how I think it is," Soobin explained. The four boys followed their leader to Kai's room. 

As they were about to open the door, everything stopped. It felt like some higher being had pressed the pause button. After a few seconds, everything resumed, and the four boys were left looking at each other. 

"You all felt that, right?" Taehyun asked. The other three nodded. Soobin opened the door to see Huening Kai's back turned to them, a pair of mechanical wings adorning his backside. 

"Kai?" Taehyun asked. 

Kai turned to them, looking like he had seen a ghost. 

"You guys...you look like-"

"The videos, yes. Do those hurt?" Yeonjun asked. 

"They don't hurt, they're just-" At that moment, Kai had unfolded them, and the pause button was hit again. It only lasted for a second though, as he closed them immediately. 

"-heavy…." Kai finished. "Jeez, is that what these things do? And what's going on with you guys?" 

"I wish I could answer that," Soobin answered. "Oh no, I hope the music videos aren't becoming a reality." 

Taehyun ran to the window in Kai's room and looked outside. 

"Uh...it seems like they might be. Come look at this," he said. 

All 5 boys gathered at the small window to see what Taehyun was referring to. On the street below, people were running from what looked like shadows, and they were latching onto people. One particular shadow latched onto a woman, and after a few seconds, a glowing ball came out of her and was absorbed by the shadow. The woman completely disappeared as soon as the ball emerged from her chest. 

Taehyun screamed and backed up from the window, making Soobin wince again. 

"Lock the doors and windows! Don't let  _ anything  _ get in!" Yeonjun shouted at the others. They all frantically ran around the dorm locking everything they could think of, even pushing chairs in front of doors. Once they had all shut the place down, they gathered in the living room and sat close to each other on the floor. Soobin took a headcount and breathed a sigh of relief when he counted to five. 

They all sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, the muffled sounds of people screaming outside being the only thing breaking the silence. Kai began to weep quietly, and all the boys immediately moved to comfort and hold him. The youngest quietly asked, "Is this...our fault?" 

"What makes you say that?" Soobin asked. 

"We...we wrote the songs…and helped make the ch-characters…did we do this?" Kai asked through his sobs. 

No one had a good answer. Before Yeonjun could say anything, Soobin's phone started ringing. 

"It's Namjoon-hyung!" Soobin exclaimed. He put it on speaker and answered. 

_ "Soobin! Glad you're okay. Are the others okay?"  _ he asked. 

"Yes, we're all here. What's going on?" Soobin asked. 

_ "I'm not sure. Am I right in assuming you all got some sort of powers?"  _

__ "Yes, that's right. We're basically the characters from our music videos now." 

Namjoon thought for a second.  _ "It seems like we all got powers that either relate to our personalities or our music. Taehyung got wings like from our Blood, Sweat and Tears era." _

Kai sniffled and laughed weakly as he said "Wing buddies…" 

_ "Is Huening Kai okay?"  _ The older leader asked. 

"He's just processing all of this. He'll be okay." He ruffled the youngest's hair reassuringly. Yeonjun couldn't tell if Soobin was really sure he would be okay, or if any of them would be. 

Namjoon went on.  _ "Yoongi got lightning powers. He's locked himself in his room to try and control it so that he doesn't hurt us. Jungkook already got singed trying to help him. Jimin started humming earlier and we all felt really tired, so we told him to stop. We're thinking it's something to do with him singing and putting people to sleep. _

_ "We're not sure what everyone else's powers are, or if they even have any. I'm keeping a surprisingly clear head through all of this. Who knows, maybe my power is analysis?"  _ He laughed at himself when he said that.

"Guys, something just got posted on Naver," Beomgyu spoke up. He had been scrolling through Naver the whole time, trying to see what news outlets were saying about recent events. Everyone gathered to see the article Beomgyu was talking about. The headline read: WONHO's Music Bank Performance Cut Short by Sudden Explosion, WONHO Nowhere To Be Found. 

_ "What is it?"  _ Namjoon asked. 

"There was an explosion during Wonho-sunbaenim's performance on Music Bank, and now he's gone missing," Soobin explained. 

_ "Best guess is that his powers awakened at the worst time. Maybe he went to check on his old co-members, that's why he's missing."  _ Namjoon guessed.  _ "Wait, where did I come up with that?"  _

__ "It doesn't matter now. Let's just wait out this stuff," Yeonjun spoke up. People were still screaming outside, although it seemed quieter than when it first started. Soobin said goodbye to Namjoon and promised to call him if anything else happened. As soon as he hung up, something moved in the bathroom, and all five of them turned in its direction. 

"One of them got in. I just know it," Kai whispered. 

"Everyone, don't panic," Soobin ordered. "We have each other. We'll all go as a group and check." 

They all stood up and held hands as they slowly crept to the bathroom. Whatever it was kept moving, and it sounded like it was in the pipes. Soobin’s ears twitched, and he whispered, “Whatever it is, it’s hungry. I just heard its stomach growl.”

“How did you hear that, hyung? We’re not even close to the bathroom!” Taehyun whispered back.    
“It must be the ears,” Soobin shrugged. 

As they entered the hall, the creature got louder, seeming to hear the boys’ footsteps. At the same time, Taehyun’s eyes widened. “We need to go back into the living room,” he whispered urgently.

“What?” Kai responded. “Why?” 

“Something just tells me that thing’s gonna come out of the bathroom any second now, and we need to distance ourselves,” Taehyun explained quickly. 

The boys started to back away, and sure enough, the creature burst out of the bathroom and hit the wall with an ugly shriek. They all scrambled back to the living room as it gained on them, but it stopped as it got to the end of the hall. There was about 10 feet between them and the creature, and it seemed to be sizing them up. It was pure black, and it left a gooey-like black substance behind it. A puddle of the goo was forming underneath it. It had a horrible stench, and Yeonjun gagged as it hit his nose hairs. It only stood about 3 feet tall, and its spindly arms hung to the floor. Its arms ended in large claws. 

“What the hell is  _ that?!”  _ Beomgyu exclaimed. 

“It’s one of those things that was outside!” Soobin answered. “Why isn’t it attacking us, though…?” 

“It’s... _ drooling… _ ” Taehyun remarked, horrified. The others could barely see it, but there was saliva dripping from its disgusting maw. Yeonjun realized it was just taking in the sight of them before pouncing on them. It was like watching a hibachi chef make your food before you ate it. 

“What do we do?” Yeonjun asked, turning to Soobin. The rabbit was fixated on the creature in horror. 

“I...I don’t know…” he said quietly. 

“Hyung, that thing is gonna pounce on us any second now. We need to do something,” Taehyun said. 

Suddenly Beomgyu stepped forward so that he was in front of the boys. They frantically tried to pull him back closer to them, but he moved away. He raised his hands in front of him, and the spikes on his shoulder began to glow. Spikes shot out of Beomgyu’s hands, impaling the creature. It flew back against the wall, pinned against it by the spikes. The rest of the boys shielded themselves, in case any of Beomgyu’s spikes went haywire and hit one of them. Once the creature was thoroughly punctured, Beomgyu lowered his hands, staring down at them in shock. 

“How did you know how to do that, hyung?!” Kai asked. 

“I-I didn’t. I just got an idea and thought maybe it would work.” He turned to look back at them. “Guess it did.” 

“Can we clean up this mess? It really stinks,” Soobin asked, covering his nose. 

As he spoke, the creature started to fade away, and the goo dissolved into nothing. The smell went away immediately. 

“Thank goo-dness!” Kai joked. For the first time since Yeonjun’s nap, they all laughed.


End file.
